


Sumer Nights

by kjnoren



Category: Grease (1978), The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Filk, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Some of the highlights of the Epic of Gilgamesh, ttto "Summer Nights" from Grease.





	Sumer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491476) by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. 



Sumer lovin', we did well mesh  
Sumer lovin', met Gilgamesh  
Met wild man, brimming with vim  
Met the King, wrestled with him  
Sumer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those Sumer nights

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a scar?

Told my mother, we'd soon be gone  
Met the wild cow, is now her son  
Told Uruk, to trees we go  
Told the King, follow my flow  
Sumer roads, something's begun  
But, uh oh, those Sumer nights

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did he put up a fight?

A great mountain, fell down on us  
He had a dream, and made a fuss  
He told me, it was a boon  
We stayed out till rise of moon  
Sumer fling don't mean a thing  
But, uh oh, those Sumer nights

Tell me more, tell me more  
Tell me how was the shag  
Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag

Fought Humbaba, in cedar wood  
Had to help him see what he should  
He was sweet, after Shamhat  
Well, he was good, I will give you that  
Sumer heat, God and Beast meet  
But, uh oh, those Sumer nights

Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you tell Ishtar no?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Now what will Anu do?

It turned colder; that's where it ends  
So I told him we'd still be friends  
He's wasting, no hero's death  
Give blessing with my last breath  
Sumer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those Sumer nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and the tune of ["Summer Nights"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW0DfsCzfq4) from Grease.
> 
> Written 26 July 2017, after a friend got on a Mesopotamian binge.


End file.
